fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu Dive!
is an Aikatsu crossover fan idea by Yotsuba Anne, created in April 2018. The fanseries will center around a group of idols, gathered from all across the Aikatsu! franchise. The meaning of Aikatsu Dive! was to celebrate the 5th anniversary of Aikatsu!. Plot :List of Aikatsu Dive! episodes Misaki Natsuko is a happy-go-luck girl, who has been interested in music and performing on stage for quite a while now. After watching one of Sarah Python's concerts with her sister, Natsuko made plans to step on stage herself. However, she never really managed to follow her plans, as she never found the courage to start to sing. But one day, she saw a flyer of the Star Harmony Academy, who was advertising for their exclusive idol division. Excited, Natsuko decided to enroll and ...! Characters 'Idols V' * '|美咲なつこ|Misaki Natsuko}} Natsuko is a young and cheerful girl, who aspires to become a top idol and attends the idol division of the Star Harmony Academy. Natsuko, who may be described as an annoying girl with a tyring personality, is a happy-go-luck girl, who is determined to chase her dreams. She was inspired to become an idol by the street musician "Sarah Python", her sister's most favorite musician. Like many of her school, Natsuko looks for the someone to become Friends with. * '|ベロニク・ライル|Beroniku Rairu}} Véronique is an internationally known idol, who attends Neo Venus Ark, a boarding school for idols. Véronique, whose name is usually shortened as Véronique L., is an elegant and calm, yet very graceful and stylish idol, whose family lives somewhere in Europe. Due to being a second year idol, Véronique acts like a senpai towards her friends and does her best to share her idol experiences with the others. Her chosen brand is Romance Kiss. * '|青山響|Aoyama Hibiki}} Hibiki is a confident and kind hearted second year student of the Yotsuboshi Academy, who happens to be around the same age as Véronique. Hibiki attends the male division of Yotsuboshi's Bird Theater Class. Despite having quite impressive skills as an idol, Hibiki doesn't think too high of his own abilities and always wants to improve himself. Back when he first joined the Academy, he wasn't as confident and hardly could pull off an appeal. Hibiki's chosen brand is Royal Sword. * '|宮林和香|Miyabayashi Honoka}} Honoka is a rocking and sharp idol attending the first year of Starlight Academy. Honoka, who uses the pronoun "atashi", is a cool sister type of friends, who always comes of with the craziest ideas and plans that might get her and her friends in troubles. Her speciality is playing the keyboard, but has also been seen playing the guitar. Honoka is a free spirited girl, whose signature pose is the V-sign. Honoka's chosen brand is Swing Rock. * '|赤城えいみ|Akagi Eimi}} Eimi is a calm, yet lovely idol attending the first year of Dream Academy. Eimi originally enrolled Dream Academy with the wish to become a designer. However, after a few lessons and after watching her newly made friends performing, Eimi changed her mind and stepped on stage herself. She then transferred to the academy's idol division. Eimi is sometimes describes as the "fairy of wonderland". Her chosen brand is Aurora Fantasy. Friends * Haruko is Natsuko's older sister, who is a big fan of Sarah Python, a "rockin'" street musician. Despite the bad rumors about Sarah, Haruko aspires to become like Sarah one day. However, she also cheers on her sister, who dreams of becoming a top idol. * Maria is a student attending Dream Academy, and one of Eimi's good friends. Maria's concert inspired Eimi to become an idol instead of an designer. Maria's chosen brand is Dance Fusion. * Rie is Honoka's dorm mate at Starlight Academy, who is pop-typed idol. Her chosen brand is Magical Toy. Others * Voiced by Uchida Maaya Sarah Python is a very famous street musician, who is said to have a free spirited and rebellious behavior. According to magazine information and rumors, Sarah originally lived in a suburb of Tokyo but ran away from home in order to become the kind of person she always wanted to be. Sarah's real name was revealed to be . Listings School Coords :See also: Aikatsu Dive! List of coords * * * * * Trivia References Category:Aikatsu Dive! Category:Fan Series